Michael Robinson (Ferg94 wrestler)
Michael Robinson i'''s a professional wrestler currently signed to Clash! Action Wrestling, where he is the current Clash-AW World Champion in his first reign and is a co-leader of the Robinson Project. Career Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling (2017-present) '''Series 1 Michael appeared on AZW's first Live show where he won a Triple Threat against Justice Howard Jacobs and Wesley Draven to be Craig Kelly's opponent in a match to determine the first ever Superlight Champion. Craig Kelly won the match, becoming the first champion. Michael again lost to Craig three weeks later in a non-title match. In the Gauntlet newsletter it was revealed that Michael's brother Mitchell was backstage. In February Michael defeated Shaun Dynamite and attacked him post-match, starting a mini-feud with both him and his tag partner Kenneth Cage, who Michael lost to the following week but attacked post-match alongside Shaun. The next week Michael and Mitchell revealed that they hired Code A.O.X., with the reveal being Graham White and Simon Curtis attacking Derrick Wolf (Michael's opponent) and Wesley Draven during Michael's match. On the Saturday before Marathon, Michael teamed with Simon Curtis to defeat Shaun Dynamite and Kenneth Cage. Michael participated in the 2017 Grand Prix Tournament and went on to win it at the event of the same name, defeating Wesley Draven, then Steven G. Andrews, then Big Bad Bowers, before defeating Elijah Jones in the final to win the Grand Prix Contract. However, in April he lost his contract defense to Derrick Wolf, resulting in Mitchell giving Code A.O.X. the task of weakening Wolf in time for Michael's rematch, which he won to regain the contract. In between that time, Michael lost to Superlight Champion Dog Douglas in the shortest match recorded so far in Clash-AW, but defeated Craig Kelly two weeks later. Michael successfully cashed the Grand Prix Contract in on Quinn at Heights Of Victory 2017 moments before his victory against Bryce Lars and subsequent beatdown by Code A.O.X., making Michael the new champion, with Mitchell declaring The Robinson Project a big success in the aftermath of the show. In the first week of June, Michael defeated Dean Osbourn to retain the championship. On the next week's Saturday show he defeated Azrael Sullivan in a non-title match. On M6-W4 Wednesday Quinn used his rematch clause to get a rematch against The Ace, but Michael intentionally disqualified himself to retain, leading to a Triple Threat main event at Overdrive against Dwayne Paine and Quinn, which Michael won to retain by stealing the pinfall from Dwayne. In July Michael defeated Craig Kelly (M7-W1) and Dog Douglas (M7-W2) in non-title matches but lost to Azrael Sullivan via count-out (M7-W3). Michael then defeated Dwayne Paine in the main event of Raise The Stakes, then proceeded to kayfabe-injure both him and Dog Douglas, putting them both out of action. In August, Marcus Maverick became the next contender to the Clash-AW World TItle (M8-W1). Before their match, Michael and Marcus participated in a Champions vs Challengers match which Marcus and Johnny Kent won (M8-W2). At No Turning Back, Michael defeated Marcus to retain the Clash-AW World Championship. At the 2017 Series End Special, Michael was booked to defend the Clash-AW World Title against a mystery opponent. This turned out to be Dog Douglas, who Michael defeated to retain, then tried to attack again before Dwayne Paine also returned, forcing The Ace to retreat. In wrestling Finishers * Wild Card - ''Flip cutter to a cornered or kneeling opponent, the latter normally preceded by kick to leg Signature Moves * Jumping DDT * Stinger Splash * Tope Atomico * Multiple kick variations ** Shining Wizard ** Repeated shoot kicks ** Spinning heel kick ** Springboard front dropkick * Uranage backbreaker * Alabama Slam facebuster Accomplishments Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling * 2017 AZW Grand Prix Tournament winner * 1x AZW/Clash-AW World Champion (currently in first reign) Managers * '''Mitchell Robinson' Nicknames * "'The Ace (of the Robinson Project)" '(Clash-AW) Category:CAWs